What Does Shigure Really Write About?
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: It's a nice day in the park, and all of a sudden Hatsuharu blurts out a disturbing question having something to do with Shigure. Is Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo disturbed by it? Or does Tohru think that Haru's question is somewhat interesting..?


**What Does Shigure Really Write About?**

**Author's Note: **Hm…random story. I think I came up with too many cheesy titles. Read and review, please!

It was a warm day out in the park, where Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu and the very cute Tohru were having a picnic. Everyone was enjoying themselves, when all of a sudden Haru came up with a random yet weird question.

"Hey guys…what do you think Shigure writes about in his novels?" he asked.

"He said he writes about drama and such," Yuki replied.

"Oh! I've always wondered what he wrote!" Tohru blurted out.

"Well, who gives a damn!" Kyo cried.

Haru slapped Kyo in the face. "I'm not talking about the ones that are popular. I'm talking the ones he did _in his spare time…_"

"You mean those kinds of silly novels about sex?" Yuki asked.

"Silly?" Haru replied questioningly.

"Well, I just find them silly because he can't even have sex with this curse."

"I see…well, I have a list. I snooped through his library of novels he wrote and I found all the pervy ones except for that one 'Naughty Love' thing 'cause we already know about that," Haru said. He then pulled out a longish piece of paper from his pocket. Yuki took the list from him and read it from top to bottom.

This is what the list read:

_We'll Never Forget That Night _

_Me and Her Without Clothes_

_A Special Valentine's Day Gift For that Special Someone_

_What Lies Beneath Those Clothes_

_Naughty or Nice: A Naughty Christmas Love Story_

_No, I Want it Now!_

_Chest touching Chest: The Story of Two Women Under the Spell of Forbidden Love_

_Guysback Mountain: A Cowboy Love Story_

_Instant Message: How The Internet is the Best Source of Naughtiness_

_Dodgeball: A True "Bulging" Story_

_A Lot Like Love: The Naughty Romantic Comedy_

_I Know What You Did Last Night_

_I Still Know What You Did Last Night_

_February the 14th: A Time of Red and Love_

Yuki stared at the list for a moment, then put the list down. Kyo and Tohru looked at it next and nobody said anything.

"Well, didn't I tell you? That's what I think he really writes about!" Haru cried.

"Haru, that's just gross, why do you want to know about these novels anyway?" Yuki asked disgustedly.

"Honestly! For once the damn rat's right! I could beat your ass up right now if I wanted to, Haru!" Kyo cried.

"Um, I just find that interesting…how Shigure writes all about those kinds of things…" Tohru said happily as usual.

"What kinds of things?" Shigure asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Um…nothing, just how you wrote all those great novels of yours," Haru complimented

"Oh! Why thank you all for admiring me and my work," Shigure said happily.

"Hm…I can't help but wonder what you children were _really_ talking about," Hatori showed up behind Shigure.

"Like we said, nothing, god dammit!" Kyo cried.

"We didn't say nothing, you stupid cat," Yuki said.

"Hello Hatori! Glad to see you!" Tohru happily.

Hatori gave a half smile to Tohru.

"No greetings for me!" Ayame suddenly appeared.

_"Damn, that bastard just had to show up," _Yuki thought.

"Ayame! Such a surprise to see you, too!" Tohru said happily again.

"Ah, little brother, I'm especially glad to see YOU!" Ayame said flamboyantly.

"I'm not," Yuki said quietly.

"We're here to join your little get-together, do you mind?" Hatori asked, trying to control his patience.

_"I hope Shigure and Ayame don't do anything stupid," _Hatori thought.

"YES, WE MIND! DON'T YOU SEE YOU'RE INTERUPTING OUR LUNCH!" Kyo shouted.

"Shut up, Kyo. And no, we don't mind you eating with us. Did you bring any more food?" Haru said nicely, almost triggering Black Haru.

"Food! Of course not! We thought there was enough food for all of us when we came!" the gay snake said.

Hatori had an annoyed look on his face. "Well, we're just here to join your small get-together. Do you have any food left?"

"Of course! I made a lot, just in case anyone wanted seconds or thirds!" Tohru said gladly.

"Alright then, let's join this little shindig," Shigure said, kneeling down ready to grab some food.

_After the trio left…_

"Whew! Almost got caught red-handed talking about Shigure's work!" Haru said, wiping his forehead.

"Haru, let's keep this topic to ourselves and never speak of it again," Yuki said to the cow.

"Like I said, I still find Shigure's work interesting…" Tohru interrupted.

"Huh?" Kyo, Yuki, and Haru blurted.

"I mean…writing about those things means that he wants to break free from the Sohma curse. It shows how much he dislikes it. You know…on the outside, he seems so kind and funny, while on the inside…he just doesn't like the curse. I think he should actually keep writing those kinds of novels, because I believe that's the only way he can express his feelings about the curse and what he can't do instead of just talking to a relative about it and have his smile fade away."

"Well…Tohru's got a point right there, but still, you freaking cow, you SHOULDN'T HAVE BRANG UP THE DAMN SUBJECT! I'M GONNA HAVE NIGHTMARES WHEN I GO TO SLEEP!" Kyo said screaming his lungs out.

"Well then…WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME TO STOP!" said Black Haru. He then pounced on Kyo and he started to give him some punches.

"Oh boy…Black Haru…" Yuki said, rubbing his forehead. "Miss Honda, let's leave the park now, it's getting a little dark."

"Do you think it's safe to leave Haru and Kyo here fighting?" Tohru asked, worried.

"They'll be fine. One of them is going to give up sooner of later."

Yuki and Tohru then walked home peacefully.


End file.
